1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gardening equipment and more particularly to a two-wheeled pesticide spraying cart with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
There is a portable pesticide sprayer for gardening available. In operation, a user may repeatedly press a trigger to shoot out a spray of liquid pesticide via a hose onto, for example, flowers in a garden. However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, its atomization is not uniform due to differences of force exerted on the trigger during the spraying. Also, tank of the sprayer is relatively small. This means that a number of times of pesticide fillings are required for completing the spraying, particularly in a large garden. This is very inconvenient.
There is another pesticide tank sprayer for gardening available. Its tank worn on the back of a person is larger than that of the above prior art. Thus, the number of times of pesticide fillings is reduced. However, a great burden is borne upon the back wearing the tank. This is also not desirable. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.